After June
by Snakey Poo
Summary: I'm going to try chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

After June

Prologue:

What's up my peeps? Scary huh? Yeah, Justin keeps talking like that after our trip to California. (He also kept saying for-izzle). I officially bought a house! It's next door to Mom and Pops. (Yes Justin is there to.) Rex is helping me go through boxes of my stuff Pops put away. He's also helping me move in.


	2. Tai's Special Song

Tai's Special Song:

Tai's Special Song:

"Whew, wanna take a break?" Tai asked Rex. The two had been moving boxes all day. Tai went over to his new kitchen. He started making cooked sandwiches. Rex sat down and watched his brother. Tai was just how he remembered. Rex looked down at a box. He saw something sticking out. He got the paper that was sticking out. It was a song Tai had written. Recently too. The song must have been written before the Tans-continental race because its title was "Rex." It went like this: 'Rex, you were the best. You taught me how, to fight and drive. And I wish, you were alliiive! The crushing feeling of your death, made Pops mad and so I left. Left behind the life I knew. Left behind the me you knew. I really wish that life was simpler. Maybe it is in the making. Hurry now, my heart is breaking. I can't live this life much longer. All I do is sit and ponder. Ponder what my life would be, if you were still here with me.' Tai walked over with their lunch. Rex tried to hide the paper, but Tai got it before he could.

"Where'd you find this?" Tai asked. Rex pointed at the box. Justin walked in.

"What up homies?" Justin asked. His hat was on backwards, he was wearing chains, and his pants were sagging. Tai just looked at him.

"Fine." Tai sighed. He opened the box Rex pointed at. Inside were tons of papers Tai had written songs on. Justin walked over and went through the box as Rex and Tai ate. Justin picked up a song titled "Lonnie." It went: 'Lonnie, we've been through a lot. Hurry up now or else we'll get caught.' Justin picked it up and showed Tai.

"What's this?" Tai blushed.

"A musical. Umm…Lets watch the new Specter Industries car unveiling." Tai turned the television on and sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I have invited you here today to show you the future in automotive racing." Salazar Specter yanked off the sheet covering the car. The car was shiny gold. It was very long. Instead of a normal cockpit, the car had a plane cockpit. The engine was behind the cockpit but in front of the rocket. Their was ooh-ing and ahh-ing from the reporters.

"Any questions?" A reporter raised his hand.

"What does the hole in front of the engine do?" Salazar smiled.

"That hole helps with the car's speed. Once the car reaches 200 miles per hour the engines top exhaust pipes seal and start the rocket. The air helps push the special exhaust gas into the rocket faster, maximizing speed." Another reporter raised her hand.

"How does the car turn during rally races?" Salazar laughed.

"You actually think I'd make a car for rally races? Please! The Insignia is only built for track races." One more reporter raised his hand.

"Is it true that Specter Industries is behind the recent deaths of major competing car companies?"

"This press conference is over." The reporters were ushered out of the building by security.

"There on to us boss." Weasel Cunningham, the company's vice-president, whispered to Salazar.

"I know. But at least they have no evidence." Salazar told him as they walked to their office. Meanwhile, at Tai and Justin's house:

"That swine! Everybody knows he's behind the murders!" Tai shouted as he stood up. Speed and Trixie walked in and sat next to Rex. Justin was still reading the musical Tai and Lonnie wrote.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked. Tai sat down.

"Salazar Specter and Specter Industries! Everyone knows he's the one who is behind the murders of profitable automotive companies."

"I guess that means Pops is safe!" Trixie said in between giggles.

"Where's Sparky?" Tai asked changing the subject.

"He's on a date."

"With who?"

"Ivanna Vonvondervon." Tai's eyes grew big.

"Wow! Didn't you reunite her with her father?" Speed nodded.

"And she remembered him?"

"Yes but she ran into him in the store and well, Tada!" Tai sat there shocked. Justin had just finished reading the musical.

"Yo, this is off the chain!" Tai sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Thank you." Speed, Rex and Trixie started laughing. Justin looked at them.

"What you laughing at? I'll talk howz I want! You allz betta stop or I'll open a can of whoop on alla ya'll!" Tai started laughing to. Justin sat there and crossed his arms.

"Speed, remind me when we go places, to plug Justin's ears so he can't talk like a "gangster."" Everyone, even Justin, started laughing.


	3. The Headline

The Headline:

The Headline:

"Boys!" Pops bellowed from his shop/ garage. Rex, Tai, and Speed ran over to Pops.

"What is it?" Speed asked. Pops showed them the newspaper. Speed's eyes got big. Tai and Rex stared at it in Disbelief. Tai took the paper and walked to his house with his brothers. They walked in and sat down with shear terror in their eyes.

"What is it?" Trixie asked. Tai started reading the newspaper:

"A new race called the "Ultimatum" is to take place this week. Salazar Specter is the main beneficiary in the event. The race starts at Valiant City and ends at Oceanic Point extreme racetrack. Registration starts today. Likely entries are Snake Oiler, and the Car Acrobatic Team." Trixie and Justin looked as shocked as the brothers. Tai got up and got his purple racing gloves, and matching helmet.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked. Tai put on his gloves and helmet.

"To go register." Tai started out the door. He walked over and got in his indestructible car, which he'd named the "Flux." Justin ran to his new car, the "Pivot" and Rex And Speed got in their cars.


	4. Registration

Registration:

Registration:

"Well, their certainly a lot of competitors." Tai told Rex, Speed, and Justin. The place in line where they were was nearing the sponsor registration center.

"Look! That's Skull Dugery! And over there, Kim Jugger is talking to Prince Kabala. Let's see, umm… there is Zoomer Slick, Rock Force, and Louis Towcar." Speed informed his group.

"Oh look, the Racer brothers and a friend." Snake Oiler said as he walked up to them. He had a moustache and was wearing snake leather clothing. On his helmet was a snake design.

"What happened to you?" Speed asked

"You happened! After the Alpine race, Captain Terror kicked me out of the Car Acrobatic Team. Luckily Team Hydra-cell needed a driver so they hired me. Like the new look?" Snake asked making a pose.

"It wasn't Speed's fault you crashed! He warned you about the oil leak!" Rex told him.

"Shut it! I know it was his fault! I don't care how many times you lie about it, I know it was you! You and you freaky family! Your all Freaks! I will beat you Speed Racer and all your pathetic family!" Tai stuck his tongue out and Snake growled at him. Tai hid behind Justin. 10 Minutes Later:

"Here is you contract." The race official handed the papers to Tai. Tai's eyes got bigger and bigger as he read on.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"Look what it says: "The only rule in the race is to start at the designated starting line and finish at the designated finish line. All cars are welcome to enter. Weapons and such are **NOT** prohibited. By sighing this registration form you cannot sue us if anything bad happens during the race." Pops won't be happy."

"Let's not tell him." Speed told Tai as they signed the registration slip. They walked over to their cars and started off when Speed heard a noise in the Mach 5's trunk. He signaled for the group to pull over. They all got out and walked to the Mach 5's trunk. Speed opened it. Spritle and Chim-chim were sitting there with a stethoscope trying to eavesdrop on Speed. Spritle turned to them.

"Shhh!" He then turned back to listening. He slowly turned his head to see his brothers and Justin looking at them with crossed arms. Spritle grabbed the trunk door and closed it, barley managing to move his fingers out of the way. Speed opened it again. Spritle closed it again. Tai started smiling.

"I guess well have to give all this **CANDY **to Trixie…" The trunk lid almost flew off. Spritle looked at Tai.

"Where's the candy? Please, oh, please don't give the candy away!" Tai picked up Spritle, while Speed picked up Chim- Chim.

"What exactly did you hear?" Rex asked.

"Oh nothing. Just about the rules." Tai looked at his brother with a questioning look.

"We were over at the registration booth. The Mach 5 was all the way in the parking lot. How'd you hear us?" Spritle smiled.

"We used our Super secret spy sound synthesizer. We can hear people from a mile away! Ohh look!" Spritle pointed at the car on the road. It was Snake Oiler in his new Hydra-cell car. Snake came right at them. The brothers (and Justin) ran to their cars. (Spritle and Chim- chim got back in the trunk.)

"Justin, Rex you go home. Speed and I can deal with Snake." Tai messaged. Justin and Rex went home to tell pops. Speed got in the position so Snake was chasing him. Tai snuck behind him. Spritle cracked open the trunk. Snake had gotten closer. Spritle closed it and turned to his monkey.

"Speed and Tai need help so lets help alright Chim- chim?" The monkey clapped in agreement. Snake was almost touching the back of the Mach 5.

"Speed has no chance with this new car. Alright Racer time to meet…wahhh?" Snake started to be pelted by rocks. Tai messaged Speed over the radio.

"I think Spritle is shooting Snake with rocks." Tai told him.

"I think so too. You might want to back up a little bit." Speed requested. Tai did so. Snake was still being hit with rocks.

"I have had ENOUGH!" Snake pressed a button on his dashboard. A claw came out of the car. It pried open the trunk. A snake slithered into the trunk. Spritle started screaming. Chim- chim grabbed the snake talked to it in animal. The snake nodded. It went back to Snake's car.

"I have you know!" Snake yelled. His car stopped suddenly. Tai had just managed to avoid the stopped car. The brothers drove home. Snake got out and opened the hood of his car. The snake was dead. It had bitten through the battery cable. Snake looked up to the sky and shouted obscenities at the top of his lungs.


	5. Improvements

Improvements:

Improvements:

"Speed, I've been examining the course. You won't need to use the Mach 5's frogger mode or the homing robot anywhere." Trixie told her husband. Speed looked at her.

"Isn't the last track over water?" Trixie looked up from her map.

"Yes. But, the current there is so strong any thing that lands in it will be ripped apart. Even areotite." Every one gasped.

"I could work on it." Tai told Speed.

"What do you mean? The Mach 5 is in top shape."

"I know. But there are some gadgets you will and won't need. If you want I could rebuilt the Mach 5 out of areotite." Tai went back to reading his book. Speed started thinking.

"Okay." Tai jumped up smiling. He ran to his room and came out in purple overalls.

"To the shop!" Speed ran to the Mach 5 and drove it to Tai's garage. As soon as Speed backed the Mach 5 in and got out, Tai immediately started disassembling the Mach 5. Rex and Justin came over to help. Tai was rummaging through his filling cabinet. Trixie walked in with Sparky.

"What are you looking for?" Trixie asked as she put her pink work gloves on.

"I'm trying to find the plans for the Mach 7." Trixie looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Mach 7?" Tai found what he was looking for.

"Pops and I drew designs for another in the Mach series. It has some new devices we devised." Tai ran over to his garage lab. He started to build the Mach 5's new gadgets and body out of areotite. Everyone was waiting out side of the garage, waiting to help. 42 hours went by. Finally Rex and Speed tried to pry the door open. The door opened. Tai walked out with five blindfolds. He tied them over every ones eyes without their consent.

"What the…" Tai cut Speed off.

"I want this to be a surprise to all of you. Follow the sound of my voice." They obeyed. Tai guided Speed into the car.

"You may all take off the blindfold now." Everyone untied the cloth around their eyes. The second they saw the rebuilt Mach 5 they all gasped. The car looked as if it was made by a god. It was sparkling white with red bucket seats. On the hood was the classic "M" but with no place for the homing robot. The seats were twice as soft and comfy as the original. The tires were made with special rubber the helped go over water without loosing traction. Speed saw that "A" to "G" were, like always, on the steering column, and "H" to "P" were on the dashboard. Speed turned the key to start it. The engine sounded like it could beat the GRX at top speed in a race. Speed was about to press button "A" when Tai jumped in the car and blocked his finger.

"What…." Speed looked at his brother strange for two reasons: 1): His brother possessed the quickness of a ninja. 2): Why did he just block him from testing the button?

"The jacks are not jacks anymore. Er… I mean the jacks no longer just lift the car. They are designed to jump the car and not lift. If you pressed that button, the Mach 5 would've hit the sealing." Tai informed his brother.

"But Tai, the sealing is 60 feet in the air." Trixie told Tai in a know-it-all voice. Tai smiled. Trixie put her hand to her mouth. Tai laughed.

"Speed, I think I'll just tell you what the buttons do: "B" activates tiny spikes that come out of the tires to grip the road. Yes it does the same as the grip tires. No they don't harm the tires. "C" and "D" are the same. "E" activates the evasive maneuver program. If you are about to crash, press this and the Mach 5's computer will use a combination of the gadgets and extreme driving to save you. "F" activates the periscope that can see in a fog. The Mach 5 can no longer go under water. "G" activates the tail fins. If you want to go faster, the fins will form a spoiler. The buttons on the dash are other features you'll need. "H" activates the headlights. "I" activates special tire shields. "J" activates the jammer. If another driver locks your computer system, press this. It'll fix you computer and scramble theirs. "K" activates the net gun. It took the place of the trunk. "L" activates the laser that comes out of the headlights to melt tires. "M", when activated, makes the car a giant magnet. The cars next to you will be either repulsed or attracted. "O" makes the engine go faster so that it makes the car faster. "P" activates the special wheels. The wheels will turn 180 degrees, allowing you to go sideways. I hope you like the rebuilt car." Tai concluded, heaving a sigh.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Speed said as he shook his brother's hand. Pops walked in, not even noticing that the car he'd built had been rebuilt.

"You boys had better get some sleep. The race is tomorrow!" Everyone gasped.

"But Pops, the registration paper said it started at the end of the month!" Speed told his elder.

"I know. But Salazar Specter just said that he moved the race date to tomorrow on TV." Pops ushered Speed over to his house. Trixie started to walk off.

"Hey Trix, where ya going?" Tai asked his sister in law.

"I'm going home to get the TRX ready for tomorrow."

"Would you like a ride?" Tai asked her.

"Okay, thanks!" Trixie got in the Flux with Tai. Tai backed up his car and drove toward Trixie's house. Tai was driving on an all but deserted highway. The vehicle behind them was a completely red tractor-trailer. The man inside the trailer was none other than Cruncher Block. He was sitting at his desk counting money when his driver called him via intercom.

"Were approaching the Flux sir." The driver told him.

"Prepare the Mammoth car for attack."

"Yes sir." And with that the driver started pressing buttons. The Mammoth car's hood separated, and guns came out of it. The driver aimed at the Flux.

"I have them in my sights sir." The driver reported.

"You may fire when ready." And with that the driver hit a button and shot at the Flux. The bullet hit the car and bounced off. The noise from the bullet made Trixie jump.

"What was that!?" Tai looked in the rearview mirror.

"The Mammoth car!! I thought that it was melted!" Tai activated the Flux's defense system. Tai monitored the mammoth car with the screen on his steering wheel. He flung his car around, and sped towards the Mammoth car. He used the front two jacks, and when the Mammoth car made contact with the flux's undercarriage, he activated all four jacks. The result of this maneuver was this: The Flux flipped back on all four wheels, and the Mammoth car's front was completely destroyed. Tai continued on his way to Trixie's house with a passed-out Trixie. Meanwhile at Specter industries:

"I knew this would happen. Who on earth thought of sending Cruncher Block to destroy the main threat of the Ultimatum?" Salazar Specter asked his fellow board members.

"You did sir." One of the men told his superior. Salazar sighed.

"That was a rhetorical question, Simmons." And with that, he pressed a button on his chair and Simmons fell through the floor.

"Now then, how shall we take care of the race. If our team wins, every one will want to buy our cars, and our Stock will increase exponentially. Now, which car shall we use to enter the race?" A man raised his hand. Salazar nodded at him.

"It is my opinion that we use experiment 009." The other board members gasped. Salazar was taken aback from this answer.

"Good god man! You know very well that no one has reflexes fast enough for 009."  
"You are correct sir. But, we have perfected the V-gas. Not only does drinking water with the gas have no effect, the gas does not make it's user thirsty." Salazar eyed him for a few moments and thought and thought about this and said:

"Your right in using 009 in this race. Get the re-built GRX ready to race."


End file.
